


Clockwork

by love4155



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Feminization, If that's appealing lol, Levi's got a huge dick, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Seme Levi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's body is on a tight schedule. Just like clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD MY ITALICS. EXCUSE THIS EDIT.
> 
> Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. This fic goes out to anyone else who has realized this fandom lacks daddy kink. I mean, who's gonna write it if I don't? I think I should get a beta reader, but there's no way I can do that when I write things like this, lol!
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

 

_ “Are you up?”  _

 

The darkness of my room serves no aid in helping me untangle my limbs from the sheets, having woken up twenty minutes ago feeling  _ horny as hell _ . It's 2:37 A.M. This late, I have such little control over my body, I might as well have none. The things that cross my mind when I'm dreaming are only in my imagination, I try to tell myself, willing my body to forget about the dirty dream I've  just had about Levi.

 

But my body doesn't respond to discipline. 

 

That is unless it's from Levi. He's got not only a way with words, but my entire being too. Being my steady; my rock can't be an easy job from him, but he sure treats it like one.  _ I'll never know how he does it.  _

 

_ “I am now.”  _ the text reads,  _ “Are you alright, baby?”  _

 

I think for a second; wanting to find a way to phrase it where it's not the obvious. 

 

“I'm fine…” I type, “But can I call you?” 

 

I set my phone aside, rubbing at my eyes sleepily. My vision is blurred for a second, but I don't really mind since my room is pitch black and there isn't much to see. Moonlight gleams against my full body mirror that hangs on my closet door, allowing me to see my own silhouette. 

 

It must be some sort of reaction; the way my body feels. These last couple of weeks we've really been fucking a lot. Mainly around unspeakable hours of the night because it works better for both of our schedules.  _ Now it's like clockwork. _

 

My hand slips under the sheets, wanting to give myself some sort of relief. The pressure I feel is unbearable, even as wrap my fingers around my length. 

 

My phone lights up with a text from Levi, but my mind is elsewhere. 

 

_ “Yeah.”  _ it says.

 

I use one hand to press the call button, the other under the duvet. It rings once or twice before he answers, waiting patiently for me to speak. When he doesn't receive a greeting, he calls my name quietly. 

 

“Eren?” 

 

I let out a feeble whimper, panting quietly against the speaker; my room no longer silent. 

 

_ “Holy shit. I'm sorry.”  _ he breathes, “Your body's still sensitive, yeah?” 

 

My dick is leaking from the tip, the flesh hard against my fingertips. The aching is relentless, unwilling to give up until I satisfy it's hunger.  _ But I can't do it on my own.  _ No one can please me like he can. 

 

_ “Take responsibility.” I moan, “Please, daddy.” _

 

His breathing is steady, providing something for my sanity to hold onto. 

 

“Give me a second.” he says, “Don't touch yourself yet.” 

 

There's rustling in the background; probably him getting comfortable on his bed. He lets out a short breath, and then the other side of the line goes quiet. 

A whine surfaces in the back of my throat as I move my hand away from my erection, unsure of how much longer I can hold myself off. Turning him on speakerphone, I set my phone aside to allow me to remove my shirt. I pull the cotton fabric over my head, leaving me in only my boxers. 

 

“I'm coming over right now.”

 

_ “Levi.”  _ I say shakily,  _ “I don't know if I can-”  _

 

“You can,” he husks,  _ “And you will.”  _

 

It's only a twenty minute drive, I know, but I feel like I'm at my limit.  _ How long has It been since we've met?  _ It couldn't have been longer than a week. He voices his commands in a stern voice, almost as if he was the one who raised me.  _ He's my figure of authority.  _ In bed, that is. 

 

I can hear the jingle of his keys in the background, along with the start of a car. There definitely won't be any traffic; so hopefully he'll be able to get here quickly.

 

“Can you take orders like a good boy for me?” 

 

I take a long moment to compose myself, taking a deep breath before I reply. 

 

_ “Yes.”  _

 

His voice is smooth; he talks in a sweet tone in order to keep me comfortable. Each syllable is clear, crisp as it leaves his lips. 

 

_ “Then,”  _ he husks,  _ “I want you to keep your pussy nice and wet for me.”  _

 

I decide I can do that;  _ definitely.  _ The duvet hangs off the side of the bed, dangling lifelessly over the dark wood flooring. I part my legs; allowing my fingers to slip between the open space. The dark blue material is soft against my hand as I stroke myself gently, not slipping under the fabric just yet. 

 

_ “Are you doing it like I do?”  _

 

If I'm going to imitate Levi's touch, I'll have to lessen the pressure I use. His digits work in soft movements; unwilling to fill my requests once they are given. He's skilled; working me to orgasms with the snap of his fingers. My body is under his control, and his words can will me to submit to _ anything.  _

 

_ “No one can do it like you, daddy.”   _ I pant, hips wiggling against the sheets.

 

In long drawn out movements, I move my hand over my aching bulge. I don't have it in me to tease myself, the little self control I have being used to avoid blowing it right here and now. I run a hand through my mussed hair; wanting to remove some of the excess heat from my face.

 

“Do you miss daddy’s cock?” he teases,  _ “Need something to fill you up?”  _

 

His words cause butterflies to surface in my stomach; their wings fluttering in anticipation. I crave the way he fills me up; splitting me wide with his thick shaft. It's almost natural for him to stir up my insides; leaving me a mess of sexual desire.  _ I can't be sure if that's a good or bad thing.  _

 

On a whim, I crawl my way over to the edge of the bed in order to reach the drawers on the right side. Pushing the miscellaneous pens and slips of papers aside, I locate the small bottle of lube I keep alongside my sex toys. I almost feel sneaky; as if i'm doing something I have no place in doing. I wasn’t  _ exactly _ given the order to prep myself, but I can’t persuade my body to stop. I pop the cap, tilting the bottle until the transparent liquid leaks onto my fingertips. It comes out in small short droplets, until I squeeze the plastic bottle. I figure I spread enough on my fingers, as I watch it drip onto my dark sheets. 

 

A desperate whimper sounds in the back of my throat as I circle my rim, the cold wet feeling familiar; but something I can never adjust to easily. My underclothes had been shed long ago, the heat of my room encouraging me to strip. I can't help but think about how Levi will touch me when he arrives,and whether I'll have to beg or not. I miss his hands; the way they caress my skin. He’s gentle with my body; treating me with both care and respect. He’s never rough,  _ unless I want him to be.  _

 

_ “Daddy,”  _  I breathe, pressing in the first finger,  _ “I wish these were your fingers.” _

 

Levi sounds just as horny as me, his breathing pattern erratic on the other side of the line. He must be touching himself too; which makes me want to rush him even more than I did earlier. I can imagine his face, covered in a thin layer of sweat from keeping his composure. His eyes closed the way they tend to do when he feels good; or when I ride him the way he likes.  _ I need to cum.  _

 

I maneuver my body as to where I'm on my hands and knees, giving myself a better angle. I press in a second finger; feeling myself tighten around them in pleasure. It's easier to stretch myself in this position, where I don’t have to quirk my hand in a weird way. I scissor my fingers, moaning at the way being spread open feels. I cling to the feeling of ecstasy, in order to keep my thoughts from melding into a jumbled up mess until Levi gets here. 

 

_ “I'm almost there, Kitten.”  _ he purrs, capturing my attention,  _ “Don't fret.”  _

 

If anything, his words rile me up even more. The longing for him that I feel deep inside seems to rise up to the surface as I hear his words, causing a needy whine to fall from my lips. My fingers press up against my walls, rubbing their velvety structure gingerly. As I push my digits further in, I graze my sweet spot, causing me to emit a rather loud moan.  I’m too distracted to try and muffle my erotic whimpering, both hands and mind occupied with a task of larger importance. My back arches delicately as I fondle the sensitive bundle of nerves, and I can’t help but wonder how I look currently; moaning like a wanton whore, touching myself in the comfort of my dark bedroom. The idea itself embarrasses me.

 

Eventually my flustered feeling fades away, the motion of my digits holding my attention. Slipping in a third finger, it becomes much easier to prepare myself of my lover. My mind is in the process of being turned to mush; brain no longer able to categorize my thoughts. 

 

_ “I need to cum.”  _ I breathe,  _ “Please, let me cum.” _

 

I know I must sound whiny; like a child throwing a tantrum after they've been told no. But my ability to construct educated sentences had been tossed out the window long ago, along with my dignity. Having to beg doesn't bother me anymore,  _ as long as I get what I want return.  _

 

_ “Not yet, Kitten.”  _

 

Being deprived of an orgasm makes me feel helpless. I don't try to stop the tingling sensation I feel behind my eyes, knowing that if I try to stop it, I'll just end up bursting out in tears. The relentless rubbing against my prostate is driving me insane; knees growing weak from the feeling. Being this close to releasing, but being told not to  _ has to be a sin.  _

 

_ “I'm coming up to your room okay?”  _

 

His voice is gentle; almost as if he knows he should tread lightly. 

 

_ “Okay.”  _  I agree, voice trembling as I speak.

 

I hang up my phone without moving, then toss it aside. 

 

The door to my room is opened slowly, revealing the silhouette of Levi. He flicks on my lamp, giving the room a dim glow. The shoes he wears are kicked off upon entering; wasting no time between us. 

 

My head hangs between my arms that hold me up, providing me with a perfect view of the way he strips. First goes the shirt; ruffling his hair as it's pulled over his head.  _ He's definitely been working out more.  _ His defined muscles are proof enough, I decide, observing the way they flex as he moves. I'm fond of the way he dresses, his closet made up of casual attire; jeans and t-shirts. It's simple, really, but he can make anything look nice. 

 

“ _ Aww.”  _ He coos, sounding anything but sympathetic,  _ “You're cute when you're desperate.”  _

 

My cheeks flame, but I'm not quite sure whether it's from my aching feeling of arousal, or his words. I want to prevent the blush from spreading, but worrying about such senseless things won't be worth my time. 

 

“We’re on a tight schedule.” I breathe,  _ “Don't fuck around.” _

 

I can almost feel the smirk stretching across his face as he speaks. 

 

_ “But that's what I'm here for, no?”  _

 

Unbuttoning his dark skinny jeans, he tugs them off both legs, until he's completely nude. The dip in the mattress signifies his presence, lightening my mood immediately. Levi will always cater to my needs,  _ but only when he feels good and ready.  _ I roll over onto my back, finally taking in his appearance from an upright position for the first time tonight. 

 

Large eyes peer back at mine, a dark shade of grey filling the iris. His hair has grown longer; the charcoal strands falling messily onto his face. It suits him somehow; and I find myself wondering if it could fit into a ponytail or not. 

 

“Daddy,” I say quietly, “I missed you.” 

 

A soft hand is placed in my hair, rubbing my head gently. His nails graze my scalp, the light touch a sign of his affection. 

 

“I know you did, kitten.” 

 

It's hard to relax into his touch with the heavy pressure I feel from my dick, though. I squirm against the sheets, becoming antsy from my neglected cock. As I look up at him with large watery eyes, and he must realize how wrecked I truly am. 

 

“You've been so good for me,” he praises,  _ “How about a reward?”  _

 

I nod my head eagerly, the compliment he delivers sweetly going straight to my dick.

 

_ “Please Daddy,” _ I beg, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets so hard,  _ “Fill me up.” _

 

I don't have to ask again; the way he grips my wrist in order to maneuver me onto my hands and knees indicating that he’ll comply with my request. I follow his lead, easing my body into the position he prefers. I like to be taken like this, leaving me at his mercy. 

 

His hands drift to my waist, gripping the sensitive skin tightly. It's almost strong enough to bruise my skin, leaving the imprints of his fingers temporarily.  _ That's quite erotic.  _ I can feel the heat radiating off of his body, our skin pressed together. He grabs the forgotten bottle of lube, using it to slick up his arousal. I push my hips back suggestively, begging silently for for what I desire so deeply. 

 

_ “Look at you…”  _ he purrs, “Daddy’s  _ cockslut.”  _

 

A soft moan leaves my lips, his words causing more than one part of my body to become flustered. He rubs his cock over the cleft of my ass teasingly, before his unhurried movements come to a complete halt. The head slips in slowly, my body having to stretch immensely to accommodate his large size. I bury my face into the pillows, muffling my noisy whimpering. I can feel every inch of his shaft as it's eased inside of me, the burning sensation a familiar one. 

 

_ “I wanna take all of you, Daddy.”  _

 

On a normal occasion, I never take all of his dick. He never pushes me into taking all of the monstrosity, because of how uncomfortable it can be at first. It will take some adjusting,  _ definitely,  _ but the pleasure will eventually outweigh the pain. 

 

_ “What do you say?”  _

 

The movement of his hips slow down, until they've stopped altogether.

 

_ “Please.”  _

 

I'm startled by the fast paced way he slips inside me, causing me to let out a high pitched noise similar to a scream of arousal. He twitches inside me at that; finding my mixture of pain and pleasure satisfying.

 

_ What a sadist. _

 

The steady breaths I had earlier have been demolished, short puffs of air the only thing I have left to cling to. The sheets have become a wrinkled mess, the death grip I have on the material ruining what once was a made bed. Before I know it, he's pressed up against me once again; fully sheathed inside me. 

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ he breathes audibly, “You're taking me so well, baby boy.” 

 

A chill runs down my spine at his soft spoken words, my knees starting to feel like jelly. A change of position will be in order soon enough, but the heat pooling in my abdomen from his slow movements will make me weak. It hurts in the best way possible as he pulls out until his tip is the only thing enveloped in my tight wet heat, and thrusts back in with such force it shakes the headboard. I try to keep my voice down as I'm fucked into the mattress, using the pillows scattered on the bed to my aid. 

 

His hands graze the heated skin of my chest, wandering over the soft expanse. The rough pads of his fingertips make cause my nipples to become even more sensitive than earlier, the feeling encouraging me to let out a loud mewl. My dick bobs between my legs, an angry shade of red from the neglect it's experiencing.  _ Almost like it's begging to be touched. _

 

Levi must notice my shaky legs as he pats my thigh; a silent order for me to lie on my back. He pulls out, only for a second, so I have the freedom to move around. Once I've gotten comfortable on my back, I manage to string together a complete sentence.

 

_ “Put your cockslut in her place, Daddy.”  _

 

He looks at me with lust filled eyes as he fills me up in one swift movement, my body not having enough time to realize he had ever left. I cover my open mouth with the back of my hand, the pathetically erotic noises I'm making embarrassing me. The pace of his stroke quickens, his hips snapping to meet mine that push backwards against him.

 

Lips are pressed to the right side of my neck, a gentle feeling in contrast to the one I'm experiencing on my lower half. They ghost over the prominent veins, finding the place where my neck meets my shoulders. He bites down, creating a bruise I'm sure will last for a couple of days at the minimum. Deeming it presentable, he traces over it with his tongue to soothe it. I can't help but find pride in the marks that appear on my body, as they are from affection, rather than abuse.

Levi lifts my leg over his shoulder, providing him with a better angle. 

 

_ “Daddy.”  _ I cry out, legs trembling,  _ “I'm gonna cum.”  _

 

It almost feels like he's gone even  _ deeper  _ as he presses up against my prostate, my back uncontrollably arching up from the mattress. 

 

_ “Then cum.”  _

 

I can only imagine how painful it must be as I dig my blunt fingernails into his back, desperately needing something to cling to as I reach my orgasm. I don't even have to stroke myself, my dick spurting ribbons of white from penetration only. I slide my leg from his shoulder down to the mattress, my well fucked body too limp to function correctly. 

 

_ “Will you cum on my face?”   _ I ask innocently, giving him a soft smile. 

 

I sit with my legs tucked beneath me, looking up at his face with wide eyes. I open my mouth wide, tongue hanging out in order to catch every single droplet. It comes out in soft strings, splashing onto my eyelashes and the majority of my face.

 

His thumb swipes across my cheek soothingly, as he praises, 

  
_ “Good boy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Funny thing; a couple of months ago, I never saw myself becoming a huge fan of Bts. But, here I am, full scale trash. 
> 
> I can write almost any kink I think. None really bother me very much.
> 
> If you would like to send me some prompts, (or would just like to talk with me,) you can message me on my Tumblr: 
> 
> http://okayereri.tumblr.com
> 
> Lastly, have a good day and be safe! Thanks for the read.


End file.
